


Carnet Fleuri

by BlueFishyLove



Series: ~Carnet Fleuri Welcomes You~ [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, poor attempt at humor, rated m for failed smut, the coffee shop/college au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Junhoe likes his coffee just like he likes his man. Extraordinar.





	Carnet Fleuri

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: age difference (is that a thing to say as a warning?), boyxboy
> 
> I've made the Yunhyeong, Jiwon, Hanbin and Jinhwan older than they are for the aesthetics of the fic. Also Yunhyeong is taller than Chanwoo and Junhoe here for the same reason. So the 'old' groups is around their late twenties with Jinhwan being 30 and the 'young' group around their early twenties. Basically Junhoe and Donghyuk are 20 to 21 and Chanwoo is 19 to 20. Also I tried some humour too, but I don't know how that came out. 

The jazz soft music played on the background of the warm cozy cafe. The lights where dim, the atmosphere.. ah, yes the atmosphere, you could call it soft but with a vibrance of welcoming lust. 

Lust for the coffee that is. Carnet Fleuri had the best coffee around the block. One block away from Junhoe's apartment and two from Seoul's Institute of the Arts. 

Junhoe was studying to become a fashion designer and was in the middle of his  second year. He had such a love for coffee as he had for fabrics, colours, sensations and textures. All things that made him love his choice of career. 

A smile grazed his lips as he stepped inside the small coffee shop, the bell over the door ringing softly, exclaiming his arrival to the cafe's staff. He bit his lower lips softly, leaving his umbrella at the corner to accompany every other one that layed there to dry. His brown orbs following the movement of the atmosphere towards the bar where the barista had his back turn Junhoe's way. 

He bit his lower lip slightly more and kept a low moan in his throat. It was not time for it to come out. 

He walked towards the bar as soon as Jiwon, -waitor and wardrope staff- helped him out of his jacket. He had smiled at the man and managed a weak thank you. 

Hanbin -waitor- had smiled at him and offered a catalog slightly bowing. Junhoe raised a hand and with a small nod informed the older that he was not gonna sit at his usual spot today. Hanbin had just bowed shortly again before stepping away and back to whatever other job he had to do. 

Reaching the bar he sat down at one of the stools right accross from the barista. To say he was staring would be an understatement. He was literally scanning the other from head to toe. [Well butt more likely, the bar did not help much with the sight to the length of his legs to his toes.]

The white shirt the other was wearing made everything look wonderful, but Junhoe really wanted to see those broad shoulders without it. Then the man turned, a soft yet charming smile spreading on the olders lips and his hand extent bringing forward a cup of coffee, especially made for Junhoe himself. 

"You are staring again" the man chuckled and Junhoe briefly closed his eyes, savioring the tone, savioring the voice as he drew in a sharp breath and bit softly his lower lip again. 

"You are not making it easy for me ahjussi" he exhailed and he was delighted to be meeting the others chuckles again. 

"Yah, who do you call an ahjussi? I'm barely thirty!" the man replied, kidingly making a move to strike the other. Junhoe did not budge just smiled. 

"Aish this kid, did you hear Jiwon? He called me ahjussi that means you too" the man said and joked around with his coworker. Junhoe blushed softly and was quick to take his special coffee up to his lips and sip some. 

Somewhere in the background Jiwon could be heard laughing but other than that did nothing, or at least nothing towards the two at the bar.

"You are rather deserted today" Junhoe said, placing the cup down on its small plate. 

"It's only normal it's still early, not everyone is an early bird like you" the man replied back, eyes slowly falling onto the youngers lips, before his, met them and his tongue slowly licked the uper lip. 

Junhoe is drawn in but his brain won't let him enjoy it as he pulls back, cheeks flushing tomatoe red. "Y..Yun hyung! W..what are you doing! What if someone sees?" 

"You had some creme on your uper lip" the man -Yunhyeong- chuckles. "And as you said, we are deserted" the is something kin to a smirk on his lips. 

"What about Hanbin hyung and Jinwon and...and Jinhwan hyung?!" Junhoe struggles with words. 

"Hanbin is in the back, manages the new arrivals. Jinhwan hyung is at his office, working on boss stuff and Jiwon..well Jiwon probably harasses Hanbin" Yunhyeong is ready to offer. "Plus it's not like they don't know about us" he continues and Junhoe turns even more red, even though it's true. 

"I..It doesn't make it less embarrashing" Junhoe mumbles and Yunhyeong looks weirdly at him. 

"It's embarrashing I'm kissing my boyfriend? Are you embarrashed of me?" he asks that smirk still playing on his lips. 

"What? No! Of course not!" Junhoe is quick to reply and what was tomatoe red before is red wine red now and he looks with a frown towards the older just to see that smirk. "Stop teasing me!" he huffs. 

"Stop teasing the kid!"  Jiwon can be heard from the back. 

"Stop getting yourself involved in everything and especially in things that do not concern you!" Hanbin can be heard as well and after that small moans of pain and both at the bar know that Hanbin probably beats Jiwon with the check board on his hand. 

They chuckle softly and the awkward tension is gone, didn't even have the chance to be created really. 

"So, what time do your classes start today again? " Yunhyeong asks as he starts cleaning some glasses that lay around. 

"In an hour or two" Junhoe said as he enjoys another sip from his cup. "You should really get around on learning my schedule though"  he says flickering his eyes over at the older. 

"What's the point when they will change it again in a few months?" the older raises an eyebrow and doesn't look even half apologetic at him. 

Junhoe swears that he is going to kill him one day for being so inconsiderable. 

The bell rings again and in come two guys one quie tall for his age, almost at the same height as Yunhyeong and a shorter one -of course not shorter than Jinhwan hyung, but dont tell him that-. 

As if on queue Jiwon stumbled in sight and almost fell infront of the new clients. "Welcome" he said shortly bowing, getting ready to take their jackets if needed and escort them on a table. 

"You should be more careful" the shorter of the two smiled to him as he passed him his jacket, leaving his umbrella near Junhoe's before walking towards Junhoe himself. The taller guy decided to do exactly the same before following him. 

"Jun! Why didn't you tell me before about this amazing place?" the boy closer to the bar aks, twirling slowly around himself as he looks about.

"I tried..but you said you don't like jazz. You are late" Junhoe said turning to look at the other boys. "Goodmorning Chanwoo, how are you? Did you sleep well ?" he smiles at the taller one. 

"Goodmoring hyung" Chanwoo says smilling back and offers a small nod for the guestions asked. 

"Wha-- Don't I have a goodmorning, Jun?" the other boy frowns like he was offended and stomps one of his legs on the wooden floor as if throwing a tantrum. Jiwon chuckles softly. 

"You, Donghyuk don't need any. You are too loud and obnoxious to not have had a good night sleep" Junhoe says with a smile and Chanwoo chuckles from somewhere on Junhoe's left and Donghyuk's right but not yet in their optical view. 

Donghyuk sits his ass on a barstool and stares deep into Junhoe's eyes. "Intoduce me!" he says and it sounds more like a comand than anything else but Junhoe applies. 

"Yunhyeong hyung, this is Donghyuk we are in the same career choice and unfortunately semester as well. Donghyuk this is Yunhyeong hyung, barista and man extraordinar~" Junhoe says and smiles so brightly when he introduces Yunhyeong that the man can feel a blush creeping under his cheeks. 

"Not him!" Donghyuk says in a hushed tone waving his hands infront of Junhoe, like he should have understand what he meant from the letter 'I' and before he finished his sentence. "Not that there is anything wrong with you" Donghyuk smiles back at the barista "You are man extraordinar after all" he chuckles teasingly and Junhoe feels kinda offended but rolls his eyes nonetheless. Yunhyeong just smiles at the kids sassyness. 

"Indroduce me to him!" Donghyuk repeats and hints towards Jiwon with his head. 

Junhoe doesn't know how to proceed with this but boyfriend to the rescue Yunhyeong raises his hand and whistles, at the high pitch sound Jiwon turn his head towards the bar from his spot where he was talking to Chanwoo and as the hand motions says he walks towards ther bar. 

He almost falls on his face when his shoes slip on the wooden floor. Junhoe, helps him with his balance as he is fast to reach and grab his right forearm. 

"I told you to be careful" Donghyuk says and he has that smug smile with the most soft gaze Junhoe has ever seen him ever flirt with and it makes him wonder if this could go anywhere or if he should save Jiwon hyung from the pain before it begins. 

Junhoe is stunt to see a pink blush covering Jiwon's cheeks and clears his throat so to begin with the introductions. 

"Donghyuk this is Jiwon hyung, Jiwon hyung this is Donghyuk" he says and tries to keep it simple because he doesn't really wanna say that Jiwon is just a waitor when he has all those other trades and he sure doesn't want to repeat whatever he had just said about Donghyuk again. 

Thankfully its not needed of him, because as soon as the names are exchanged Donghyuk smiles up and with a slight bow he takes one of Jiwon's hands in his and says "You have pretty eyes" and really Junhoe doesn't want to be there. His eyes are met with Chanwoo that still is a couple of steps behind and he can see how much the kid judges him. He wonders if it's because Donghyuk actually flirts with an older guy or if he just judges Donghyuk's antics in general. 

Junhoe wishes not to learn today. 

Jiwon doesn't seem to be very responsive, probably in a loss of words. Junhoe wonders when was the last time somebody flirted so openly with him, though he does remember something accross the lines 'noone dares to flirt with Hanbin around'. Maybe that was the reason, Hanbin hyung did seem a bit overprotective over Jiwon to be honest. 

Chanwoo clears his throat next and seems content enough when Donghyuk loses his train of thought. "Lets sit on a table hyung" he says and walks towards one near the window, Jiwon is fast to follow -even though he had a split moment of wondering how to take back his hand so not to be rude-.  Donghyuk grunts but soon follows as well, he will probably have better chances harassing Jiwon from a more comfortable sit too.

The older extents his hand and offers each a catalog. Chanwoo smiles at him and Junhoe briefly wonders if the maknae's plan was to save Jiwon all along, before he turns his attention back to his boyfriend. 

"You did not intoduce me to, Chansoo?" Yunhyeong teases. 

"Chanwoo! And the kid is shy on it's own lets not cause him any problems" Junhoe corrects and takes another sip from his coffee. 

"I would say that the kid is more done with you rather than shy" the barista chuckles and his eyes fast turn back towards the table when a soft yelp is heard and Jiwon is coming towards the bar, red as wine indeed. 

"T..two frappucinos, one with caramel syrup and whiped cream on top. E..extra whiped cream" Jiwon says and Junhoe swears it's the first time he actually sees the man statter even that much. 

Yunhyeong too raises an eyebrow before chuckling softly at the hushed yell of "He grab my ass!" Jiwon gives as information, worry writen on his face. Behind them Donghyuk giving him a wild brow dance when Jiwon and Yunhyeong look at the table together. 

Junhoe wants to dissapear, right there and now, because Donghyuk really, really, really embarrasses him. 

But Jiwon would never say that to him, he would say it's ok and that everything's fine. That's just how Jiwon is. 

And Junhoe is happy that Chanwoo is here with Donghyuk because apparently the younger keeps him in check, or at least in more check than Donghyuk would be alone. That is none. No check. He would be a wrecking ball and poor Jiwon would probably need a bodyguard by now. Well... maybe he still needs a bodyguard. 

"Chanwoo is a good kid, you better look after him" he is drawn back from his thoughts from Jiwon's words and look at the other quizically. 

"He asked if he could work here, seems to have some troubles with his college fee. I told him to come back this afternoon to talk with Jinhwan hyung" Jiwon explains and Junhoe nods. It wasn't necessary to be asked that, he like Chanwoo enough of his own but it never hurt anyone to look after one another more closely. 

He reminds himself to thank Jiwon for telling him later, as he watches him taking the frappuccinos to the table. 

"What is Donghyuk's deal?" Yunhyeong asks and Junhoe wonders if they are not going to let him to think with himself at all today. 

"What do you mean? " he frowns at the question, it sounds so accusing.

"I mean, he doesn't exactly seem the playboy type. He seems like a good kid, so what is his deal?" the older of the two says returning to the task of cleaning any remaining glasses. 

Junhoe sighs, kinda impresses his boyfriend noticed such details from just an introduction and barely fifteen minutes in the same space as the younger but rather annoyed from the memories. 

"Old love, broke up and left scars behind" he explains as summarised as possible "We got this heartbreaker after" he says as if Donghyuk's state is inreversable and with that finishes the last of his coffee too. 

Yunhyeong just nods in understanding. 

"Jiwon got his heart broken back in college too" Yunhyeong shares, a texture of saddness touching his words. 

"Jiwon went to college?" Junhoe questions, because he thought none of them had. Well except Jinhwan and Yunhyeong. 

Yunhyeong nods again. "He was in the same semester as me, same career choice. He was going to go for pastry cook, were I got a turn for barista" the older smiled fondly at the memory. 

"What happened?" Junhoe finds himself asking.

"Love happened" Yunhyeong sighed, his eyes briefly wondering to a fluttered Jiwon telling the kids to call for him if they needed anything else. "And then love broke him to one and million pieces. He.." another sigh and Yunhyeong drives a hand through his hair. "He quit college after that. It took me a while to get him out of the apartment too, to help him move on. In Jiwon's case, he closed himself from everyone and anyone. Not to get hurt, not to hurt others" he finishes his eyes falling over Junhoe's lips. 

"It took us a while to get him up and running again" Hanbin's voice is heard from Junhoe's left and Yunhyeong's right  and they both seem a little shocked that Hanbin has heard them. 

Hanbin just waves a hand in the air dismissively. 

"Hanbin hyung went to college too?" Junhoe asks, slightly hesistant because its Hanbin his asking. 

"Of course I did! What am I ? Did I peed in the well or something?" he scowls and Junhoe knew he shouldn't have asked but Yunhyeong is laughing besides him. 

"Yah! Just tell him about it, don't be pissy" he says and throws Hanbin a towel, which lands on his face. 

"Economics and Financials" Hanbin says and Junhoe looks at him wide eyed. 

"Why are you looking me like that? Who do you think does the stores tax books ??" and Hanbin scowls at him again. 

"He put his overobsessiveness in good use, you understand Junnie?" Yunhyeong says laughing and Hanbin scowls again, throwing the towel back at him with much more force than needed, muttering something accross the lines of "I'm not overobsessive" and "I'll be in the back if you need me" as he leaves. 

"Wow" Junhoe exhails. Yunhyeong just smiles. 

"How did you all end up here?" Junhoe asks because they all could have better jobs, except maybe Jiwon who quit college. 

"Hanbin met Jinhwan hyung in college. Jinhwan hyung as you know has a degree in buissness, managment and marketing. So as soon as we came out of college we kinda of needed to find jobs, Jiwon had already changed a lot by then and we all need something more..solid." 

"And you being a barista.." 

"Correct. I offered to open a cafe, but I knew nothing of buissness, managment and marketing nor of economics and financials. Jiwon could not help with such either, so Hanbin offered to  help with the economics and he would bring a friend over to help with the buissness. That was when me and Jiwon met Jinhwan hyung." Junhoe nods at every word following the story. 

"Jinhwan hyung liked my idea and told us he always had a dream of owning his own cafe shop and so coming closer after a same dream we decided to open it all together" Yunhyeong finishes his story, pleased with his story telling.

"But..can't Jinhwan hyung like fire you if you guys get into a fight and all, since he is the manager? Isn't that unfair?" Junhoe frowns. Though he doubts it because for all these two years that he knows the group they are more tight than even families are. 

"That's why each of us has signed and has a part of the operation. Please don't worry your little beautiful head over things that won't happen" the older chuckled and ruffled the latters hair, gaining a yelp and a glare. 

Junhoe patted and stroke his ruffled locks in place, repeating the action as many times as able just to make sure no locks were flying. 

"What do we owe you?" Donghyuk's voice was heard from the background and the pairs eyes were again glued back at Jiwon. 

"This round is on the house" Jiwon smiled at them and Chanwoo seemed to nod in understantment. 

Donghyuk was off his chair and into Jiwon's personal space in no time. "At least let me thank you with a kiss, for making my day so bright even when it's raining outside" he said, as his right hand flew at Jiwon's back and his left grab his chin, ready to kiss the slightly taller male. 

But his lips never met Jiwon's as Chanwoo's left hand flew and locked around Donghyuks right ear, pulling with as much force as anyone could really withstand without crying aloud. 

"That's enough for today" the maknae informed his hyung pulling him towards Junhoe, Donghyuk following fast behind him "I don't even know why I hang out with you, probably to save the world" the younger said under his breath. 

Donghyuk didn't dare to say anything, probably because his ear was in a crisis here. 

"Hyung" he exclaimed as the two reached the bar, ear still on hold. "It's time to turn in for classes" Chanwoo informed him and Junhoe nodded, eyes flying to the clock over the bar to realise that it was indeed time to go. 

"We will wait outside" Chanwoo said " Thank you for the treat " he said towards Yunhyeong and Jiwon -who had come over- bowing his head.  Jiwon mouthed a quick 'thank you' to which the maknae seemed to smile and nod before pulling Donghyuk out of the cafe with him, picking Donghyuk's umbrella from the pile as well. 

Yunhyeong was smiling at him as Junhoe turned his head to look at him. 

"See you tonight then" Yunhyeong whispered and leaned closer in. 

"See you tonight" Junhoe whispered back before he gave a quick peck to the older's lips running fast out of the cafe. 

"Yah! Come back here! I want a proper one!" Yunhyeong yelled before turning around to look at a smilling Jiwon. 

-

"You are home early" Junhoe furrows his brows as he enters the small apartment seeing his boyfriend already sitting at the couch. 

"Jiwon promised to close up for me. How were classes?" Yunhyeong perked, hugging Junhoe's waist and bringing him crashing over the back of the couch to his hug. Junhoe let a small yelp before laughing and snuggling with his boyfriend. 

"Classes were good" the younger said as he nuzzled in the crook of Yunhyeong's neck, pressing soft kisses there. "How was work?" 

"Work was good too, your little friends came back this evening" the older said, resting his lips on his boyfriends forhead for a while before continuing. "Chanwoo will work with us from now on, on the weekends. Will help everyone else with taking a break for once" he says and can't contain his chuckles when Junhoe licks and blows softly at his neck.

"That's good, that means more you and me time" Junhoe hums approvingly. 

"You didn't tell me the kid was a fashion designer too" Yunhyeong continues chuckling. 

"Yeah, his a first year though" Junhoe hums again. 

"Donghyuk asked Jiwon to be his model" Yunhyeong exhales this time breathy as Junhoe's hand has creeped under his tank top and played with his nipples along caressing the skin.

"He did?" Junhoe looks dumbfound at the older. 

"Aha" Yunhyeong replies but it comes out more like a moan and Junhoe is back at biting and kissing his collar bone. "Ha..Hanbin almost gave him a black eye, he was lucky Jinhwan run to his rescue" he manages to say right after as he caresses Junhoe's hair. 

"What? Why?" Junhoe asks and lets out a moan of his own as he pulls the tank top over the olders head and throw it on the floor, behind the couch just like he does with his. Laying Yunhyeong on his back as he lays over him, chest on chest. 

"Your friend grabbed other places except Jiwon's ass" Yunhyeong chuckles fondly at the memory and now his own hands travel around the younger's body, pinching and rubbing the nipples, earning moans of their own. A satisfactory grin on his lips. 

"Care to show me?" Junhoe suggested, lips over the latters ear, bitting softly and sensually at his earlobe. 

"Of course" the older smiled and cupped Jonhoe's semi hard dick, starting to massaging it over his pants. The younger let out lewd sounds at the move and did just exactly the same to his boyfriend over his sweatpants. 

"Y..you are not wearing any boxers" Junhoe accussed not really waiting for any explanation. Yunhyeong probably overseen this, "I'm not" he breathed sexually either way, before capturing Junhoe's lips on a heated kiss. 

Tongue fighting over tongue for dominance, Junhoe soon gave up and let the other taste each possible edge of his mouth and moaned when said person sucked on his tongue. 

"I want to suck you" Yunhyeong said right after he seperated them, color only flushed into Junhoe's cheeks as the other turned them around. 

Hands working fast but hypnotisingly soft as they got the younger out of his pants and brief-boxers. Fingertips grazing the flushed length before salive and cold breath dance around it and then hot, unimaginable wet hotness engulfed him. Junhoe wante to watch and was able to untill Yunhyeong took him whole in his mouth. He felt his head being shoved backwards and he was lucky to say that his head hit the pillows. All he could do after that was let out pitiful groans and moan at the ministrations of his boyfriends mouth and tongue over his length. 

Junhoe knew that his dick was not something special. It was a cute average dick, not to thick, not to long, not...wow. Just an average dick. But Yunhyeong never whined about it and never shown he did not like Junhoe's average dick and really that was all Junhoe could ask for. [for him and his average dick]

His hands found their way over the olders head and his fingers interwined with his locks, just staying there, caressing there. Yunhyeong's own hands, one traveling and caressing Junhoe's stomach and chest and the other massaging Junhoe's balls. Head moving up and down, on purpose making some slurping sounds here and there just because he knew how worked up did that get his little boyfriend.   
"Aah! Y..Yun I'm going to come!" Junhoe moaned and just like that all ministrations were gone and he was left panting, needing for more. 

"Ah, we can't have that" Yunhyeong said as he got back down but this time his tongue touching Junhoe's tight ring of muschles. Rimming before penetrating with  his pink muschle, Junhoe sporting a red deep as the one called fucsia red ink he uses on his fabrics. Yunhyeong always loves teasign him, espeacially with things he knows are about to get him worked up. 

It took only a couple of minutes before the older pushed one or two digits inside the youngers hole, penetrating and scissoring, helping ease the muschles all over again just like so many times before. A third finger came soon and then a forth and soon Junhoe was a moaning mess all over again. Yunhyeong did not even need affirmation to where the younger's pleasure point was. They had pleased each other so many time Yunhyeong had had it carved in his memory. 

"Y..Yun! I'm ready ...please" Junhoe panted, having the need more than anything to feel his boyfriednd inside him. 

"As you wish my prince" the older said and divides his clean hand between the pillows behind him, retrieving it only to have at hold a lube and a condom. 

Yup, definitely planned for once. 

Putting the condom wrapper between his and opening it, with one swift movement, all while dropping his sweatpants on the floor with no hands helping whatsoever. Another swift movement and the condom was rolled on his cock and a soft pop was heard indicating that the lube was opened and ready to be used. And so it did, Junhoe gasping softly as a generous amount of cold lube was pressed over his buttocks. 

"I'm going in love" Yunhyeong announced as supported his self with his left hand on the couch as his right helped his cock penetrate the younger under him. His right hand soon standing across his left one as pilars of support, trying to hold himself completely still to let his young lover adjust, to the new penetration size. 

It was something like a retual for them, however many time they had done it they would always stay still for those little moment in the start, always care for the one recieving before letting both into pleasures arms. 

"Move" Junhoe let out breathlessly and even if it sounded like a command Yunhyeong did not mind, because it was his prince command and he would obliged to those at any time. 

He started with slow thrust, rolling his hips back and forth in a soft rythm before daring to take up the pace just a notch. Soon a faster pace was set and the living room of the small apartment was flooded with grunt and moans.

Yunhyeong softly rearanged Junhoe's left leg over his right shoulder and hugged his back as he drived his dick deeper in him, just right so he can hit that special spot. That special spot that had Junhoe, arching his back and moaning Yunhyeong's three first letters like on paradise. 

Their little dance of parts and kisses and moans hold for fifteen minutes more before Yunhyeong felt like he was close and his left hand hugged Junhoe's purposely forgoten member and starting pumping, in the same hypnotising rythm as his thrusts were on. 

Junhoe's hands on Yunhyeon's back were holding for dear life at the pleasure he was recieving and as soon as he was close he made sure to bite down hard on the older's right shoulder while moaning. 

Yunhyeong grunted from the bite but smiled nonetheless when the white liquid of his boyfriend spread over his stomach and his hand. After five or maybe six more long thrusts, Yunhyeong came into the condom himself.

He did not fall, did not let his knees give out, did not let his wait crush his prince. Instead he waited until he was all calmed down and breathed rather normally to exchange a sloppy kiss with his lover before pecking his forhead and getting up, walking toward the kitchen. 

He came soon after with a towel on his hand sat beside Junhoe slowly, cleaning him of his own cum. Junhoe smiled up at him.

"Did Donghyuk really cupped Jiwon hyung's dick?" he asked curiously, his left hand caressing the older's thigh now that they were both calming down from their hype. 

"Yes.. poor Jiwon freaked out and fell backwards" Yunhyeon chuckles softly at the memory happening mere hours ago.

"And that's when Hanbin hyung came out, full force and all" Junhoe nodded to himself. 

"Correct, but seriously though you might want to tell your friend that if he wants to really try with Jiwon he better find another way" the older chuckled. "Or else am afraid he will end up in a ditch somewhere, Hanbin was not even joking with that threat" he said and Junhoe chuckled. 

"He threatened Donghyuk? Oh my god, why do I always miss the best things" he moved his head from left to right as to show how devasted he was that he missed such events. 

"You do not miss the best things idiot" Yunhyeong said "You have me after all" and chuckled as he praised himself. 

Junhoe raised an eyebrow before joking "Yes I have your humble ass" and they both laughed. 

"Okay, time for bed now! You have school tomorrow and I have to go to the cafe. Chop chop chop!" the older said, standing up and clapping as to show how much they should hurry. 

"First, I'm going to college not school, so I have classes tomorrow!" Junhoe corrected his boyfriend offended. "And secondly I'm beat, carry me!" he commanded, this time surely and obviously one. 

Yunhyeong chuckled. "Why don't you carry yourself?" he said picking up their clothes and the younger's bag but not showing any signes of picking the younger up.

Junhoe crossed his arms and frowned letting out a loud 'hmpf' and waiting there. 

Yunhyeong had gone forth and back, cleaning the living room, getting dressed and preparing the bedroom before he walked back into the living room to check on the younger. 

"You are going to stay there until I move you?" he asked a smug grin ghosting his lips.

"Yes!" Junhoe says and from where the other stands he look like kid going about with a tantrum. Though the other is not really a kid and he in butt naked on their couch. 

"Good, then I have all the bed for me tonight" Yunhyeong says and turns towards the bedroom. 

"Wow, you really suck" Junhoe yells at him as he getting up and almost runs towards the bedroom. 

The older is waiting for him and hugs him from behind, twirling him ones around. "You know I do and you like it" he chuckles and smiles even more when he sees the red color on his boyfriends cheeks again. 

"I hate you!" Junhoe says as he walks towards the bathroom, pyjamas now at hand. 

"I love you too" Yunhyeong laughs as he turns off the lights in the living room.


End file.
